Indomitable
by ToumaFF
Summary: His world was torn apart in a single night. He lost his mother, and nearly his sister. He had been helpless. A cold fury rose from within him that night. Never again, will he be powerless. Never again, will he watch on as his loved ones suffered. He will rise, and in the process, reshape the world. AU. Lelouch remains in Britannia.
1. Chapter 1

The driver looked at the rear-view mirror nervously, his gloved hands clenching at the wheels uncertainly. He took in the figure of the boy in the back seat, an expression of extreme anger etched onto the child's otherwise, unblemished skin. It was an understandable expression.

After all, having your mother gunned down right in front of your eyes, along with your sister can be a very traumatic experience. But of course, as if to add insult to the injury, the boys very own father just recently announced that he would not seek further investigation into the murder. A mere week after the event.

The chauffeur had no idea what his young charge's plans were in storming the palace during a court session, but it certainly had to be a rash decision on the prince's part. He looked at the dashboard warily, 10:43; the gathering had already started.

He grimaced as he made up his mind. He couldn't simply watch as Empress Marianne's child committed political suicide by placing himself amongst a courtroom of wolves.

"Prince Lelouch…" He began.

The boy's amethyst colored eyes snapped towards his, their eyes meeting through the mirror. The driver winced at the intensity of the stare.

"I know I may be speaking out of place here… but by entering that courtroom and demanding answers may as well be akin to suicide an-"

Lelouch's eyes widened in shock and anger. "Who do you-"

"Think! your Highness! I have not served at the Aries Palace for 12 years to simply watch you throw your fragile life away! Think of Empress Marianne! She would never want you to do something as reckless as this! And what about your sister, Nunnally? Don't you think she needs you the most right now? Instead of your thoughts of reckless revenge, think about the consequences for a moment!" He shouted desperately.

Lelouch burned with fury, about to open his mouth to deliver a scathing retort, when he realized the truth of his chauffeur's words.

Revenge…

It was all about revenge, he never once stopped to consider the consequences that would occur if he went through with his initial plan. Nunnally… what would happen to a crippled and defenceless princess of commoner's blood?

And with that single thought, all his fury vanished into a collective calm.

"Take….take us back Ashby."

The driver let out a relieved sigh, immediately signalling for a U-turn. The young prince sat brooding, burning fury abated for the moment… but never forgotten.

* * *

"Prince Lelouch!"

He ignored the startled shouts as he rushed past the many people situated in the hospital. They made way for him, each of them noting the cold look on his face. Trailing behind hurriedly was a procession of guards that had been ordered to guard the esteemed prince.

Stopping in front of the priority hospital room, he spared the guards a glance before he stepped inside. Opening the door, he shocked several of the attending nurses and doctors as he made his way in. He ignored them in favour of the small figure that was laid on the hospital bed.

Nunnally had never seemed so small and weak. She was pale and her usually smooth hair was in disarray. Looking at the various tubes that were still hooked up to his sister, and the way her chest rose and fell weakly served to calm his anger.

He walked up slowly towards her side. All strength seemed to seep out from him as he reached out a hand to brush aside a stray hair. This never should have happened.

"Doctor." He called out, startling everyone in the room. His tone was sharp, and commanding, despite coming from a ten year old boy.

"Yes, your highness?" The lead doctor replied nervously. He had to look away from the cold glance the boy shot him.

"Tell me her current status." He commanded.

The doctor blinked in surprise, and hesitated before answering. "Prince Lelouch, the damage that has been afflicted on Princess Nunnally is quite severe, at this stage of our analysis the outcome is uncertain..."

Lelouch sensed the hesitance immediately, and frowned. It seemed that the doctor was reluctant to give his prognosis to a child. It irritated him.

Looking at the various nurses and doctors that were looking on with silent curiosity, he sneered at them. "Get out."

His tone cold as his expression, and they hastily obeyed, shuffling noisily as they rushed towards the exit. The head doctor looked to be following them before he was stopped.

"Stay here." He said. The doctor obeyed nervously, standing in place before him. When the doors had shut, he turned his attention back to the figure before him.

"Dr...Morgan." He read the name on the tag. "You seem to be under the notion that I am but a mere child. Let me assure you Dr. Morgan, that I am fully capable of handling anything you tell me."

Seeing the doctor look at him in shock, he frowned. "Is that clear?"

"Y-yes!" He squeaked, as the boy glared.

"Now, full analysis if you will."

The doctor obeyed after a short moment. Examining his clipboard, he gulped as he started to explain Nunnally's condition.

"I'm afraid the damage done to the legs is simply too numerous to name. The sheer amount of damage done to the femoral nerve in the right leg, cartilage in both knees, and even the bone structure..." He explained with a grim tone. It was a wonder that the bullets had only entered through the poor girl's legs, as the caliber of the bullets were such that it cut right through her.

"Chances of recovery?" Lelouch asked quietly. Silence answered him. "I see..."

He clenched his hands in anger, struggling not to lash out. The thought that someone did this to his little sister was sickening. His innocent little sister would never be able to walk again.

"There's something else sir..." The doctor said reluctantly. "Her eyes..."

He snapped his gaze to the doctor, causing the man to flinch. "What is it?"

"They're not responding to external stimuli." He continued nervously.

"...Why?"

"I don't know sir, it's too early to tell at this stage, but there could be signs of neurosis."

"Out." He whispered harshly. The doctor obeyed silently, and closed the door on his way out.

Lelouch grasped his sister's hand carefully. They were incredibly cold as he brought the smaller hand up to his face.

"Nunnally..." He mumbled, his eyes watering as he looked up at her pale face. The little sister that always hovered around him happily. The little sister that held such love and affection for him. The little sister that he had failed to protect.

"I'm so sorry..."

* * *

It was much later into the night that he arrived back home. The place that he was born and raised in seemed nothing like he remembered. In the short time of a week, his life had been turned upside down. The grand villa that had been so bright, now seemed to be devoid of life.

Dismissing his guards at the entrance, and ignoring the multitude of servants inside, he made for his room. The entire service staff had been dismissed and replaced after the incident, the reason was obvious. None of them were trustworthy, and as a sign of precaution he had an entirely new staff.

A courtesy of his elder brother.

Lelouch frowned as he recalled the brief meetings he had with his _family._ They seemed so _apologetic_, so full of _worry_ for their two siblings that it sickened him. Behind each of the fake smiles and the fake tears, he knew each of them were celebrating on the inside. The favourite of the emperor was now dead after all.

It was only Schneizel, Cornelia and of course Euphie, that he could feel a semblance of thanks towards. As the first two had combined their limited powers to grant him as much privacy as he needed. And they tried their best to accommodate any of his requests.

He recalled how Cornelia and Euphemia cried when they saw him, hugging him and trying their best to comfort him. He had been so full of fury then, and he felt regret for ignoring them.

"Your Highness." A voice called out from behind him.

Lelouch turned to see one of the new attendants call out to him, a younger man that he did not know. He looked at him with a curious expression.

"There is a man by the gate here to see you." He said.

Lelouch frowned. "Tell him I'm not seeing anyone, and get him off the premises."

"Of course your Highness." The attendant bowed before leaving.

Lelouch paid him no mind as he walked towards the study room. It was a large room that had served as his mother's work room, but seldom used. It had a large mahogany desk and a comfortable leather chair. Along with large windows that illuminated the room nicely, it had been a favourite room of his. He had frequently hid himself in this room when he desired some quiet time alone, often absorbed in a book.

His mother or sister usually came to drag him out most of the times to his chagrin. Now, sitting on the comfortable chair alone and staring out at the night sky, he felt colder than ever. The pitter-patter of rainfall and the screeching wind served to break the tranquillity of the room every now and then. The quiet comfort of the room used to be appealing to him. Now, it almost felt suffocating.

Looking down at the table, and at the mess of papers that were spread atop the service, he grimaced. His research had gone nowhere, even with the inquiries that he had Cornelia make on his behalf proved to be worthless. His mother had many enemies, but all of them kept their contempt hidden. Her strength and reach was considerable after all.

If he were to go by intent, then he would have to consider almost everyone in the imperial family. Most of them were jealous of her status as the Emperor's favourite, and resentful for her commoners blood. What made her even more formidable was the fact that she had been a member of the Knights of Round. Beauty, strength, and political power were all in her favour. Her enemies were numerous, and her allies few. Any one of them would have been happy to plot her assassination.

But who amongst them had the means to do such a thing? To have the connections to arrange such a thing was out of reach for most of them. The only ones that he could think of right from his head were... Schneizel and Cornelia. He shook his head at the thought, while he knew Schneizel could have the means, the intent was lacking. As for Cornelia, the mere thought of her plotting against her idol was laughable, not to mention her familiar connection with them.

The Emperor. Lelouch gritted his teeth at the thought of the man he had called his father. Calling off the investigation into the murder in only a week, citing the reason as being 'a waste of time'. Truly the man was despicable; to care so little about the woman he had called his favourite. If there was anybody who knew what happened to his mother, then it would be the Emperor. His power was supreme, and his reach was limitless.

He knew there was no way of getting answers from the man however, as the Emperor confided in no one. He could count the number of times he had met his 'father' on both of his hands. It was no secret that the Emperor of Britannia held little love for his children. If he even cared about them in the first place.

He could not get his answers directly, but that didn't mean it was impossible. Plans, and ideas formulated in his head at a rapid pace. Most of them were inaccessible to him given the current state of affairs, namely the fact that he had little influence. In the long term however...

His thoughts were interrupted by a knocking from his door. He turned his irritated gaze towards the attendant that had walked in. The attendant looked ragged as he bowed low and turned his nervous head to meet his gaze.

"Your Highness, I'm terribly sorry to interrupt you, but the man... he refuses to leave." He said with a strained voice.

Lelouch frowned. "Why has security not thrown him out?" He asked harshly.

"They have tried twice now your Highness, but he refuses to move even at gunpoint. He said he won't leave until he sees you." The attendant replied. "He... he said that his life is in your hands." He added hesitantly.

Lelouch sighed, it seemed that he would have to deal with this lunatic after all. "What's his name?"

"Jeremiah Gottwald."

* * *

He remained kneeling before the large gates of the palace - despite the heavy rain pressing down on him and the harsh winds cutting into his exposed skin. Any discomfort he felt was pushed to the back of his head. His pride and honour would not let him live otherwise.

He had been a mess ever since the shooting, especially after he heard what had happened to the two children of Marianne. The incident cut deeply into him, as he felt that it could have been prevented. It was too late now. His idol was dead, and her two children scarred forever.

The only left to do now was to atone... to the best of his abilities.

He saw the two guards make their way over to him once more, and he tensed himself, preparing for a struggle if he had to.

"Get up, his highness wants to see you." One of the guards yelled, his voice barely heard over the heavy rain.

The words shocked him, and he felt a surge of nervousness rise up within him. Even though he had forced a meeting with the prince, he knew what kind of reception awaited him. Despite his sudden reluctance, he rose up from his kneeling position with some effort; his legs had fallen numb. Steadying himself with one hand, he nodded towards the guards and they began to lead him towards another entrance.

Following them into the guard's entrance, he felt relieved as the harsh weather was kept out. He was now in a small room that was reserved for the security team. Before he could ask them why he was there, he saw another person walk into the room.

He was tall and lean, with immaculate blond hair smoothed back. Dressed in a butler's uniform, the man gave the two guards a nod before they shuffled out of the room.

"You are Jeremiah Gottwald?" The man asked promptly, his tone sharp. "Very well, you must clean up before you see the prince." He continued after seeing his hesitant nod.

The man threw him a large towel, before gesturing for him to follow. Jeremiah wrapped the towel around his soaking head, noting that he was soaked to the bone. He was familiar with this building, and it was no surprise when he was shoved into one of their more sparse reception rooms. This area was usually reserved for miscreants.

"You will change into these." A bundle of clothes was thrust into his arms, and Jeremiah barely blinked before he was shoved into a bathroom. It wasn't much, just a white shirt, black slacks, and thankfully a pair of clean socks.

After dressing, he got out only to be subjected to another stern glare from the butler.

"I don't know what your purpose here is Mr. Gottwald. But surely you know how the prince will react to your presence?" He asked.

Jeremiah met his stare resolutely. "This is something I have to do." He told him firmly.

"Are you seeking forgiveness?"

He looked down. "No."

There was no forgiving what he had done, what he had allowed to be done. His purpose here was rather simple. There was no redemption for someone like him.

The period of silence seemed to stretch before the butler sighed. "Very well, come along."

He followed the man silently, noting the guards that fell into step with them. As they exited the building and into the harsh night, he was glad that the guards provided him with an umbrella. Even so, the harsh winds threatened to blow his meagre cover, and constantly pelted him with rain. He was thankful when they entered through the main doors.

Dusting himself off, he scanned the entrance hall with a trained eye. The room was guarded heavily, with trained guards in each corner. It seemed that the royal family was taking no chances with the safety of the prince. He couldn't blame them.

Ignoring the piercing stares from the security team, he fell in step with the butler once more. The direction they were currently heading towards had to be the the main sitting area. As he drew nearer towards the room, he felt a sudden nervous anticipation. He was about to see the remnant of Marianne's legacy; someone who he had failed.

What was he to say, to the boy whose mother he had been charged with protecting. To someone who had every reason to hate him. Nothing but a heartfelt apology? No, that would never satisfy anyone. Not himself, nor the prince.

His thoughts were interrupted as they came upon the sitting room. The large, ornate double doors were guarded by two guards. They spared him a glance before opening the door for the two of them. He followed the blonde-haired servant into the room, trepidation rising.

"Your Highness, Sir Jeremiah Gottwald is here to see you."

It seemed that the attendant knew who he was, judging by the modicum of formality. The relatively gentle treatment must have been because they recognized who he was. The thought was brushed aside the moment he saw the prince.

Sitting on a rather elaborate leather recliner, was the figure of a boy. His small figure seemed to contrast greatly with the large chair. He would have seemed like any other 10 year old boy, if not for the cold expression on his face as he stared into the fireplace. That look would have cowed even the most staunchest of men.

He had to avert his eyes as the prince turned his cold gaze towards him. Immediately, he dropped down to kneel before the boy. Unsure of what to say, he knelt with his head down, awaiting some sort of acknowledgement from the prince.

"Leave us." His voice was toneless as he dismissed the servant. There was a loud click as the butler closed the door on his way out.

It seemed that Lelouch was content to simply stare down at him. He nervously held his position on the floor. Silently steeling his resolve, he vowed to remain kneeling the whole night if that was it took.

"Jeremiah Gottwald." The prince finally said after a few tenseful minutes. "of the Gottwald family."

He looked up at that. Knowing that the prince knew of his family did not comfort him. It was mostly because of his family that he was here.

"Generations of your family have served Britannia. You yourself have not fallen far from the tree. Graduating from school with the highest of honours, and immediately entering military service. Top of the class at the military academy, and recommended for officer training almost immediately out of basic training..." The prince summed up his life, giving no indication that he was impressed.

"And yet..." Lelouch paused, regarding the kneeling figure before him with a calculative eye. "You specifically requested to be placed under the royal guard division. More specifically, the one that would be in charge of guarding the Aries Palace."

Jeremiah felt his heart drop at the prince's words. Did the prince suspect him? He felt horrified at the possibility. He raised his head to meet the prince's gaze for the first time. "Your Highness, I-"

Lelouch raised a hand to halt him. "What do you want, Gottwald?" His tone was chilling. "Is it forgiveness that you seek?" He asked sharply.

"No! Your Highness, I would never-" He forcibly calmed himself before he attracted the attention of the guards. "I would never ask for that..." He said softly.

"Then why are you here?"

"I..." He met his eyes, or tried to. The prince's gaze tore into him with its intensity. "I want to atone."

"Atone?" The prince asked with a hint of shock. If he expected a sympathetic response, then the hope was crushed by the boy's next words. "Someone like you, asking to _atone?_" He asked angrily.

Jeremiah understood his fury. He had failed the boy in front of him once, and that one mistake had cost him his mother, and crippled his sister. There was nothing he could do to fix that. There was nothing that would atone him. But he had to try.

"Anything, my prince." He pleaded. "My life is in your hands." Though he was shaking slightly as he proclaimed his will, the tone was resolute and firm. He would see this to the end.

"Your life is worthless to me." His sharp tone bit into him. There was silence.

Lelouch considered the man in front of him. He knew he was skilled, noble, and probably loyal to a fault. From just his records alone, he knew that Gottwald would be a considerable asset to have. Someone like him was just what he needed at the moment. But he had failed him before. Even if the rational part of his mind said otherwise, the man before him had been part of the reason his mother was dead and his sister crippled.

"I want to ask you a question, Gottwald." He said at last.

"My Prince?"

"There is something I must do, and someone I must find." There was a cold fury in his voice. "To accomplish what I want... what I _need..._ I'll stop at nothing." Jeremiah felt himself awed by the sheer conviction in the boy's voice. "And If _anything_ should stand in my way..."

The young prince suddenly stood up, startling Jeremiah with the suddenness. He walked up until he was standing just before him. "I will ask of you once, and only once, Jeremiah Gottwald."

He met the prince's gaze steadily, this time without a hint of reservation. "Anything, my prince."

"Swear allegiance to me, and only me. Die and live by my command."

Jeremiah obeyed without question.

* * *

The Ashford manor was grandiose not in its design, but in its history. A structure that had existed since the dawn of Britannia, it served as a continued monument to the wealth and power of the family. Surrounded by vast, vibrant green land, the ancestral home of the Ashfords was a place to behold.

As the car rolled up to the large gates of the manor, he was reminded again of happier times. It would have been just the other month, when he had visited this very place for the birthday party of his dear friend. Milly Ashford was one of the few friends he had out of his family, and her grandfather was one of the even fewer adults that he respected. There would be no time for that now.

The gates opened swiftly, the guards having been prepared for his arrival. It would be a short drive to the main house, and he was content to rest his head against the window of the limo. Things had been hectic lately, primarily due to the media. They had been ruthless in their efforts to uncover the next headline, and had been constantly digging up long-forgotten facts about Marianne. Some even had the gall to show up at his gate. Of course, they were promptly thrown out with a severe warning.

He sighed, as he recalled the latest media headline. 'Empress Marianne's Enemies' had been rather sensational in that it placed the Knight of One at the top. Rumours and speculations continued to run rampant, despite the Emperor's stance on the subject. He was thankful that they were mostly content with his mother's past rather than the present. He didn't know what he would do if they started pestering him or Nunnally directly.

The limo rolled to a stop, and he didn't have to wait long for the door to be opened for him. Stepping out, he gave the turquoise-haired man a brief glance before making his way to the large doors. Gottwald immediately stepped into place behind him, dutifully looking around the surroundings with a sharp eye. There had been many protests when he proclaimed that Jeremiah would be the one guarding him, most notably from his eldest sister. But he didn't relent, and they grudgingly recalled the personal guards they had assigned to him.

The doors opened before he reached them, and he ignored the procession of servants that had gathered to greet his arrival. His eyes fell on the two figures by the entrance. The large imposing figure of Lord Ashford and his granddaughter. Before he could do anything, the girl gave a large cry of alarm before running over to him.

"Lelouch!" She shouted before lunging at him. He caught the girl with familiarity and was thankful that he had braced himself. She was crying into his chest.

"Milly..." He murmured into her soft hair, awkwardly returning her embrace. The usually unfaltering girl was a wreck in his arms. "It's alright."

The girl clung to him even harder, and he rubbed her back in comfort. "Shhh... I'm here now."

She looked up at him with teary eyes and a watery smile. "Y-you idiot... I'm supposed to say that." She whispered. It didn't take a genius to figure out that the girl had been crying for his sake.

"I know." He mumbled into her hair as she embraced him once again. Maybe later, when they were alone he would allow himself to be comforted. But here, in the eyes of several people he could not trust, he would not. Never again, would he show weakness.

* * *

It had taken considerable amount of begging and pleading before the blonde girl unleashed her death grip on him. But she made him promise to see her before he left, and had left him to her patient grandfather.

He was now in the main office of Lord Ashford, sitting comfortably before his desk. Lord Ashford himself seemed to have seen better days. His eyes had notable bags under them, and his hair in slight disarray. An unnatural sight on the usually immaculate man.

"My dear boy." He said sadly. "How are you?"

The man before him was one of the few he would allow to call him such, and he smiled slightly at the question. "I have been better, Ruben."

"I'm glad." The older man poured himself a drink, causing Lelouch to frown. He had never seen the man drink in his presence before. "And how is Nunnally?"

"She will recover." He replied stiffly, hands clenched as he recalled her current condition. Being crippled was one thing, but her apparent lack of sight was just too much.

Ruben took note of his anger, and wisely refrained from further enquiries. He was sad that the boy in front of him had seemingly aged considerably. Lelouch had always been mature for his age, but still retained a childish curiosity. Now... he couldn't say that the boy in front of him was a child any more.

"I'm sorry."

Lelouch nodded slightly at his condolences. On any other person he would have sneered, but the man before him was an exception. He did not pretend to be emphatic, he was truly sympathetic. He was one of the few adults that treated him with respect, and he always repaid that same respect.

"Now, what can I do for you, Lelouch?" Ruben asked curiously. He knew the boy wasn't here for a social call.

"The current state of affairs." Lelouch began, gesturing to a mess of papers on his desk. They were mostly financial reports.

"Ah, that." He eyed the reports with distaste. "You know, back in my day, men had the decency to give notice before they stabbed you in the back."

Lelouch idly picked up one of the reports and scanned over it with a trained eye. It was overly detailed for its message, but it was fairly obvious to anyone to understand what had happened. Absolving of several contracts resulting in a net loss. Usually such a thing would cause severe backlash to the person breaking said contract, but it was not the case in Britannia.

There was a simple fact when operating a business in Britannia. Those who did not have the right connections would either be swallowed or destroyed by those who did. It was a harsh system that promoted treachery at every turn. And at the highest echelons of the system was the politics. If someone had a very successful business, then chances were that they had help from someone in power.

The Ashfords, with their considerable wealth, had a stake in nearly every business. But the bulk of their wealth came from the manufacture and design of Knightmare Frames. They had one of the largest research divisions in Britannia, and were the largest manufacturer of KF parts. Being as successful as they were was only possible due to the support of a Britannian royal. It was just how the system worked.

Now that their support in the highest echelon of power was gone, they were vulnerable. Business contracts were broken without recourse, since if they pursued the subject, then they would have to go to court. The court was as corrupt as they came, with whoever having the most connections coming on top. It was only beginning, as most of his enemies were just realizing the implication of Marianne's death.

"You're being targeted." He stated.

Ruben snorted at that. "Worse than that my boy, It's an all out war."

"Do you know who?"

"They are numerous..." He had to take a moment to think. He had numerous competitors that would have loved to watch him fall, but very few of them had the means. Being able to attack him from a higher position would indicate someone with royal connections. "But if I had to guess, then it would be the Purist Faction."

"...that is ironic." He mused. Indeed, the notion that a group opposing foreigners would be targeting the Ashfords was humorous. The Ashfords had history spanning even before the founding of Britannia.

"It's one of their leaders, Rupert Callaghan." Ruben spoke his name with a cold fury. "That racist bigot has been trying to interfere with my business for years."

He knew that name. One of the more vocal members of the Purist group, he often spoke against any change to the Britannian system. Primarily, the immigration laws and the Honorary Britannian system. But he was simply another businessman, with little to his name.

"The Callaghan's have no power." He stated. "Surely there must be someone else."

Ruben was surprised at the boy's intuition. "Of course, although that weasel is the only public one, there are many in his shadows." He downed his scotch in one gulp. "I suspect that there is support from the Palace."

"You mean..."

"Yes, him and the rest of my _enemies, _likely have backing from a member of the royal family." He recalled the sheer impunity in some of their business dealings. They made themselves up as if to be invincible, and there was only one way to do so in Britannia.

Lelouch frowned at that revelation. He believed him wholeheartedly, after all, if there was someone the royals hated more than his mother, then it had to be Ruben. He was the one who brought her into the fold, supporting her along the way. If not for his support, then she would never have gotten so far.

"I know what you are thinking, Lelouch." Ruben placed his glass down with a heavy sigh. "And there is no regret in my mind. Supporting your mother has always been, and will always be something that I take pride in."

He was surprised at that, but met the man's gaze steadily. "I know, and we thank you for it."

Ruben smiled wryly. "She was radiant you know..." He said wistfully. "Back then, as soon as I met her, I knew that she would be great. There was no one that could reach her, and even now, there is no one I know that came close to her strength."

He didn't know what to say to that. His mother's legend had always been something of a fascination to him. He had researched it for weeks in his spare time, with each of her accomplishments serving to increase the awe he had for her. But he had never really associated 'Marianne the Flash' with Marianne, his mother.

"You're a lot like her too, Lelouch." Ruben said, causing the boy to blink in surprise. "Incredibly strong in your own way, and... indomitable. You both were alike in that aspect."

Indomitable. He thought that the word aptly described his mother. Her records on the battlefield were unmatched. Off the battlefield, her spirit was much the same, and if something stood in her way, then it wouldn't last very long. Shaking his head, he put the painful thoughts of his mother to the back of his head.

"Ruben, what will you do now?" He knew that the Ashfords were in a precarious state at the moment. It would only get worse.

"Nothing." Ruben leaned heavily into his seat, and sighed. "There really is nothing I can do now that... my support in the palace is gone."

It was understandable, with his mother dead, they were as vulnerable as ever. The Ashfords have never made friends with the typical Britannian nobles. They prided themselves on their honour, and did not discriminate based on class. To the nobles, the Ashfords were an arrogant bunch who thought themselves above the rest. They were now wounded amongst a sea of vultures.

"How long?" He asked seriously.

Ruben looked up curiously at the boy. "...a few months I suppose. If it's simply from a financial point of view, we can weather the brunt of most attacks." The Ashfords had no shortage of funds, and could sustain themselves quite easily from their reserves. "But eventually our businesses will fall." He was solemn as he predicted the loss of jobs that would result. The Ashfords were one of the few who employed without discrimination. Most of their workers were immigrants who enjoyed full benefits despite their status. It was even said that the Ashfords were the only option for the migrant workers.

"But you won't stay." Lelouch stated. He met Ruben's inquiring stare with his own.

"It's not the financial issue that I am afraid of, Lelouch." Ruben admitted. Even should his businesses in Britannia fall, they would shoulder on. He had no shortage of contacts in other countries, and several business opportunities to capitalize on. "It's the personal attacks that I'm afraid of."

Lelouch frowned. "What do you mean?"

"It's only a matter of time. I have made many powerful enemies in my time. And you know there is only one way to attack a noble."

He suddenly understood. If there was one thing a noble prided above all, it was their name. The family reputation was everything. The only way for a noble to fall was to tarnish their reputation forever. The easiest method would be... treason.

"Where will you go?" He said after a moment of silence.

"Japan." He stated simply. "I have several contacts there that should be able to help me."

Lelouch shook his head at the thought. The great Ashfords of Britannia being forced from their own country. It was sickening to see how the system of his country worked. He had been prideful of his country once. He had even believed in the principles of his father; the strong will survive while the weak shall perish.

The simple truth was that his country was built on a foundation of treachery. Even his father had ascended to the top through murder and betrayal. In a country where the leader himself cared for nothing but power, the tradition of honour was considered foolish.

"Ruben..." Lelouch began slowly. "If given the chance to stay in Britannia... would you?"

Ruben stared at him with a blank expression before pouring himself another glass of scotch. "You really are just like her..." He mused.

"I can't guarantee anything. I should say that our chances are high, but I am not a liar." He paused. "I want- no, I need to do this. But I can't do it alone." He finished with conviction.

"...it is not a good sign when I am starting to seriously consider your words. You, a mere child in the grand scheme of things." Ruben sighed wistfully. "But you're not, aren't you?"

"Ruben, I-"

He raised a hand to stop him. "Say no more." He took the time to down his scotch. With a grimace, he set the glass down. Sitting up straight, and finally looking like the imposing Lord he was supposed to be, he stared down at the boy sternly. "What do you need?"

The Ashfords were with him.

* * *

"Milly." He called out softly.

The girl before him was curled up cutely on the large armchair. Her eyes were closed, and she mumbled lightly in her sleep. She had a book that fell onto her lap, and Lelouch had to smile as he read the title. It seemed that she was still into those fairy-tale novels.

He found himself standing before her, simply observing for the moment. Even in her sleep, it seemed that she was restless. She moved around every now and then, mumbling about one thing or the other. He found it adorable.

"Milly." He tried again, this time getting a small reaction as the girl twitched Holding in a chuckle, he leaned in so that he could whisper directly into her ear. "Wake up."

The girl's eyes snapped open, blinking once. "Eep!"

"Oof."

He fell back onto a crumpled heap on the ground, the petite girl falling on top of him. He groaned pitifully on the ground, and the girl atop of him seemed to calm down. She recognized the boy immediately, and had to blush slightly at her current position. "Lulu?"

He opened one eye to glare lightly at her. She had the decency to smile sheepishly, and got off of him promptly. Offering him a hand, which he grabbed, she took a moment to take in the boy in front of her.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Of course, that didn't hurt that much, you're pretty light."

She pouted in return. "That wasn't what I meant, and I bet you're lighter than me!"

He had to smile at that, this was the girl that he remembered. He much preferred this version than the crying mess back at the lobby. There were bags under her eyes, he suddenly noticed. Along with red-tinged eyes, and messy hair, the girl in front of him seemed more ragged than himself.

"Milly." He raised a hand to smooth an errant lock of hair. "You..."

She took his hand with her own, grasping it tightly. Without giving him warning, she pushed him onto the large armchair that she had been resting on. The chair was big enough to seat the both of them comfortably, a fact that she capitalized on by sitting right beside him. She did not let go of his hand.

"I was worried you know." She said sadly.

"I know." He looked away from her sad expression. He had been a terrible mess in the beginning; filled with such smouldering fury, that he could not see what was in front of him. There were people that still cared for him. "And, I'm sorry."

"You don't have to apologize..." She whispered, leaning her head onto his shoulders. "I'm just glad."

He did not say anything. He didn't need to, the girl beside him understood him more than anyone else- save for his sisters. She was perceptive and intelligent beyond her age, and despite her typical attitude towards him, he liked her presence. She was understanding and emotional, where he was quiet and calculative. Yet, she did not mind him, and somewhere along the way, she had grown on him.

"How is Nunnally?" She asked quietly. He gripped her hand tightly at the mention of his sister.

"Good... she woke up sometime last night." He said sadly. Milly deserved to know about his sister, since she absolutely adored the girl. "It was very brief."

"I see..."

He had missed her waking up, and by the time he arrive at the hospital, she was already asleep. It hurt him to think about how Nunnally must have felt; to wake up in the hospital alone. The doctors had told him that it would be a while, and had urged him back home.

"Lelouch... are you okay?" She looked deeply into his eyes with a worried expression etched on her face.

He opened his mouth to say an affirmative, but couldn't. He wasn't fine. He was hurting, wounded, angry, and a whole mess of other things. He snapped his mouth shut.

"Oh Lulu..." She hugged him close to her. He hugged her back reflexively, taking in her flowery scent as he rested his head against her shoulders. "It's okay. Everything will be alright." She whispered. Her hands smoothed his hair back in comforting motions, and she began to hum.

It was a beautiful melody, and familiar to him. He hugged her tighter against him, closing his eyes in sorrow. He wouldn't cry, wouldn't allow himself to. But here in her arms, he allowed himself a brief moment of reprieve.

The world could wait.

* * *

He sped along the corridors of the hospital at a rapid pace. His footsteps echoed loudly, and the people in his way hastily stepped aside for the moody prince. It helped that the figure of his bodyguard gazed sternly at anyone in their way.

Passing by the rooms rapidly, Lelouch's mind whirled with emotion. His sister was awake. Nunnally was awake. She was waiting for him, and he wanted to see her. He slowed to a more moderate pace. What would he say? He didn't know.

He rounded the last corner, and stepped before her room. He paused. There were two guards placed outside of the door, but he paid them no mind. What was he waiting for? His dearest sister was just a step away from him. He couldn't move, his entire body felt heavy for some reason.

"My Prince?" Jeremiah called out from behind him. "Are you alright?"

He noted that the boy had a hand to the door, and seemed frozen in place. At his words however, the boy seemingly snapped into motion. "Secure the door." He commanded before entering the room.

He had entered with more force than he wanted, immediately attracting the attention of the two figures in the room. The one with pink hair raised her hand to cover her mouth. She was shocked at his entrance, but her eyes immediately began to water. "Lulu..."

At the sound of his name, the figure on the bed twitched noticeably. Her sandy-brown hair flying around erratically as she turned her head around to face him. His voice caught in his throat as he saw his sister. She looked fine, if a little bit pale, but her eyes remained closed.

"Big brother?" Her voice was raspy and weak.

He walked towards her slowly, each step weaker than the last. "Nunnally..." He whispered. He was before her on the bed, besides Euphy.

"I- I can't see you." She was panicking. "I can't see Euphy either... brother?"

He immediately embraced her, taking care not to hurt the fragile girl in his arms. "Shh..." He shushed the girl. She was shaking, he realized, and with a start he realized that he himself, was trembling. "It's okay."

She was crying now, and she clung to him desperately. She probably didn't realize the gravity of the situation, but she knew one thing. Her mother was dead, and she was crippled. So she clung to the only thing she trusted. Her big brother; the centre of her world.

Sometime along the way, Euphy joined them, and she cried harder than even Nunnally. He comforted them both, and in the process, comforted himself.

_Never again. _He vowed.

He never wanted to see his dear sisters cry again. To realize such a thing, the world, _his_ world had to change.

If it had to be burned to ashes first... then so be it.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading.**

**This fic is just my attempt at writing a much more capable Lelouch, who does not suffer for his moment of irrationality. Because really, getting exiled was probably the worst thing he could have done. **

**This will feature a very driven Lelouch who is initially very angry at the world. He is weak at the moment, with little connection and power to his name. But he will change that, because he is intelligent beyond reason, and a master of social engineering. His initial goal is to gain enough power so that he never feels helpless again. Along the way however, he will find his true goal. **

**To do so, he will need allies and resources. And to change Britannia itself... well, he will need the most powerful of pieces.**

**Oh and don't worry, our poor genius won't be all alone. He has several girls after his heart after all.**


	2. Chapter 2

The funeral was a sordid affair.

Empress Marianne was a well-loved figure. To the general public, she was an icon of grace and beauty. The epitome of the Britannian ideal; strength and prowess beyond any other. Her history was well known, and to the Britannians, she was considered _the_ pride of the empire.

The Goddess of Flash.

Her reputation preceded her, and it was only expected that her funeral would be a grand affair. The list of people in attendance were almost too many to count. Every member of the Royal family currently in Britannia attended. They were there to show their respects for a fellow member of their prestigious family. Whether or not they truly cared for the late empress... that was up for debate.

The only person missing was the Emperor. If anyone was surprised by the lack of his presence, they kept their mouths closed.

Lelouch kept his head down, and his hands clenched by his side. If he looked up, the people in attendance would have been startled by his emotionless expression. A child grieving for his mother shouldn't look like that. They should be crying, distressed, and seeking comfort.

He sneered as one of the woman in attendance let out a loud sob. The sheer audacity in her action infuriated him. Especially when he remembered her looks of contempt whenever she gazed upon their family. She was just another noble, looking after her image.

It was disgusting. The amount of fake sympathies, and heartless condolences. He wanted nothing more than to walk away.

"Brother?" A soft, quiet voice brought him back to earth.

He looked to his right, and immediately erased any signs of irritation from his face. His little sister was looking at him. The action pained him, considering that she had her eyes closed tight. She couldn't see him.

"Yes, Nunnally?" He reached out, and entwined his right hand with her own. She gripped his hand tightly, almost afraid that he would let go.

"Can we go home now?" She asked tentatively.

He shared a look with his elder sister, Cornelia, who was currently cradling the girl in her arms. The purple haired beauty shook her head lightly, with a look of sympathy. This entire affair was a pointless formality. A formality that was centered around the two.

"Sorry Nunnally... just a little while longer." He whispered, squeezing her hand for reassurance. His sister did not reply, but she held onto his hand tighter.

Euphemia took up his other arm, silently comforting him. She was teary eyed as she watched the procession. He took silent comfort in her actions, as she was a breath of fresh air in this false congregation. There were many eyes that roamed over to the small group of royals that stood a good distance away from the rest of the masses.

They were sympathetic eyes on the surface, but each one had a purpose and intent behind it. Of course, some of them might be genuinely sorry for the family who had lost their mother. But he was sure that the majority were secretly relieved at her death. Her influence had been far and wide, and now that she was gone... several opportunities had opened up.

Vultures.

But he would not show weakness. Never again. He looked up with a carefully blank expression, meeting each gaze that was sent his way.

Unflinching and cold.

They looked away.

* * *

The familiar sight of the Aries palace served to soothe his nerves. After the procession, he had expected the reception to be even worse. But the sheer... nerve, that his _family_ had, as they gave him their sympathies was staggering. Behind their solemn expressions, and their voices of pity, was a feeling of victory. In their eyes, his family would never pose a challenge again.

It was only the fact that his sisters had been around him, that stayed his fury, when one of them had the gall to touch Nunnally. Thankfully, the stern glare from Cornelia quickly sent the man reeling. They quickly made their way out after that event, as Nunnally had gotten sick of the voices laced with false pity.

He held the door open for his sisters, reaching in for Nunnally. His sister hugged him tightly, as he cradled her against him. She was light, much lighter than before. Back then, she used to always beg him for piggyback rides with her innocent eyes. He always caved, and despite how tired he became, her smile or laughter at the end always made up for it. Her beautiful eyes were lost now.

Cornelia and Euphy got out by the other door, and he waited for the two of them to fall around him before continuing to the front door. Jeremiah and Cornelia's guards formed a protective unit as they surrounded the royals. Even in his own home, one could never be careful.

He ignored the gathered servants and maids by the foyer. He pointedly looked at his head butler, who nodded in return. The blonde-haired servant left to prepare his study room, it wouldn't do to have it looking in disrepair.

"Nunnally." He said softly. The petite girl in his arms stirred, and she turned her head around curiously. "Can you go with Euphy for a while?"

His little sister frowned in his arms. "But... you said you'd play with us." She said petulantly.

"I know, and I will." He kissed the top of her head lightly. "I just have a bit of business to take care of."

He gestured for Gottwald to take his sister. The bodyguard looked oddly nervous as he bent down to cradle the girl into his arms. She reluctantly released her hold on him.

"Cornelia, might I have a word with you in the study?" He asked. His purple haired sister blinked in confusion.

"Sure."

Looking towards Euphie, he gave his half-sister a warm smile. "Keep Nunnally company okay, Euphie?"

"Of course, Lulu." She beamed at him, heading to Nunnally's side. She lead Gottwald and Nunnally to the living room that opened up to the gardens. It had always been their favourite place to play... back when things were sane.

He led his eldest sister up the stairs, taking his time. Thoughts and plans continued to whirl around in his head. The funeral had done nothing to dampen his plotting, if anything, it served to inspire him. He would remember each and every one of their prideful faces.

He opened the door to his study, keeping it open for his sister. She seemed quite bewildered as she stepped inside. The room was pristine, and any sign of his messy research was hidden well. He gestured for her to sit, but she declined, instead, choosing to look over his collection of books.

Lelouch would not feel right sitting in the high-backed leather chair before his sister, so he settled for leaning against his desk. The room had been his sanctuary during these past few weeks. It was here that he reaffirmed his goals, and he had been spending an increasing amount of time here.

Nunnally had been cranky lately, not very surprising considering what had happened to her. She constantly refused the maids' help, only relenting when he was in the room with her, or when he took over. He had realized that she did not like when strangers were in the room; people whose sounds she did not recognize. It saddened him to know how scared she had become.

Shaking his head from the more bitter thoughts, he turned his attention back to Cornelia. She was combing through one of his mother's books in slight interest. Seemingly content with waiting for him to speak.

"Cornelia." He said at last, catching her attention.

She had a slight frown on her expression. "I liked it better when you called me, 'big sister'."

He had to smile at that. Although Cornelia tended to dote on Euphemia and Nunnally the most, she seemed to have reserved a place in her heart for him. He was her favourite little brother.

"Sorry." He said simply, causing her to sigh.

"Don't be... I suppose all boys have to grow up." Her tone was wistful. He did not need to remind her how he had 'grown up'.

Gesturing for her to take a seat, she obliged him. He did not join her, content with staring outside of the window.

"Lelouch." She called out, finally tired of the formalities. "What is it that you need?"

She was no stranger to his demands, since he had first called her a few weeks ago, asking for several details about highly classified subjects. They ranged from technological documents to information about fellow family members. Of course, she tried her best to grant him the access, as she felt that the boy had a right to investigate his own mother's' death. She had been appalled when the Emperor had called off the investigation, and had been ready to start her own. Instead, she allowed the boy to take the lead, if only for now.

"Gottwald told me."

Those three words caused her heart to drop. There was only one thing he could have been referring to. "Wha-"

"Don't worry, you know that I trust you completely Cornelia." He interrupted her protests. She blinked at his calm words. He was not reacting the way she had imagined.

"Out of everyone in this _family_ of ours... you are probably the least likely suspect for my mother's death." He gave her a smile which she hesitantly returned.

There was a moment of silence as she took in his words. "Lelouch... I'm sorry."

He shook his head. "I don't blame you, I doubt you would have expected things to be this way."

"That's not it." Her expression turned grim. "You must want to know who gave me the orders then?"

"...Whoever ordered you to do it must have had considerable power." He mused. Cornelia's reach was far, and there were few that could order her around. "But no, you don't have to tell me." He said.

She rose an eyebrow at that, her expression was one of confusion.

"I assume that you would not want to place your own family in danger, and I agree, I would never want anything to happen to you or Euphie."

She opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted again.

"No matter, I will find out in the end." There was a glint in his eyes as he turned back towards the windows. "And no matter who it is..." He trailed off.

Cornelia remained silent. This was not how she expected the conversation to go at all. She was surprised at just how intuitive the boy in front of her was. His analysis would have been correct by any other means. Except, what happened that night was not a natural occurrence.

"That's not it." She cut into the silence. He turned back to her with a curious expression. Lelouch must have believed that she was going to reveal the name of whoever commanded her. "I... the person who ordered me to get rid of all of the guards that night..." She paused.

His eyes were as cold as steel. Though he refrained from giving her any sign that he was anxious, she knew that he was burning with anticipation.

"It was your mother, Lelouch."

All signs of emotion slipped away from his expression. Like a puppet with all of its strings cut, he stumbled back, almost crashing into a bookcase. His eyes were wide with shock, all of his previous composure lost.

"...What?" He whispered.

* * *

Euphemia was a caring person by nature. Ever since she could remember, she had always wanted to help those around her. It had begun with her sister, who was often so tired, and had extended to those around her. She had even taken to helping her maids with the chores, at least until the flustered servants begged her to leave. Though she was young, she had already captured the hearts of those around her.

Yet, when she wanted to help the ones closest to her... she couldn't.

Nunnally was hurting immensely on the inside, and try as she might, she could not give her any sense of comfort. Her best friend had closed herself off to the world, and seemed to only open up for her brother.

Lelouch... he had always been her favourite. In every sense of the word, ever since the first time she saw him. He had awed her with his intelligence and maturity, so unlike any of her other siblings. But unlike the rest of her extended family, he did not posture or pretend. He was kind, so very kind, that by the time she had left the first play-date, she had been crying.

She loved him. Not like how she loved her mother and sisters, but an entirely separate emotion. Something she reserved for him.

But he was strong, where she was not. He wouldn't come to her for comfort, despite how much she wanted him to. It pained her to see the two siblings hurt, but there was nothing she could do for them. She resigned herself to doing what she could. She would support them with all she had.

"Nunnally." She whispered to her best friend. The girl did not answer, instead, choosing to continue to weave the flowers in her hand. It was a messy arrangement... a far cry from the beautiful wreaths that she could make before.

She had been silent the whole time, and would not respond to any of her words. Euphemia felt nothing but sadness. She would not blame Nunnally for her depressed state, as it was understandable, but she only wished to be able to help her.

They were seated around a glass table, on the back patio. The usual sight and scent of the famed Aries Garden had been a comfort to her. It was so unlike the victorian mansion that she called home. Now, without the smiling presence of Marianne, and the gentle nature of Lelouch, it felt empty. It must have been even worse for Nunnally, as the girl had frequently ran about in these gardens.

All three of them had run through these gardens before, and often became lost in their own world. Now, it would never be the same. She resigned herself to simply being there for her dear friend, knowing that despite her silence, the girl wanted her near.

"Here." She reached out with a hand, pushing a handful of flowers into Nunnally's reach. The girl nodded slightly in thanks, resuming her work. Euphie smiled, happy to see the girl give her a sign of life.

"What are you making?" She asked curiously, as the flowers continued to be added.

Nunnally paused in her weaving. Her hands lightly brushing through her work, as she tried to get a feel of the structure. "...A crown." She said at last.

Euphie blinked in surprise. Though the two frequently weaved flowers together, most of their creations were more mundane. Usually bracelets or the occasional necklace that they forced onto Lelouch._ A crown..._

"That's... very nice Nunna." She smiled. Though it was unusual, she was happy that the girl was still willing to create new things. In the beginning, Nunnally didn't even want to get out of bed. Her words were something to the effect of: 'Why bother, when I can't see?'. It had hurt Lelouch deeply, but he had steadily managed to coax the girl out of bed.

Off to the side, guarding the two princesses with a sharp eye, was Jeremiah Gottwald. He had settled into his role of being the prince's personal bodyguard. In the beginning, he had been wary, as the expectations placed on himself was high. But as the days continued, he found comfort in his role. As the person he was guarding continued to surpass his perceived motions with every action.

Prince Lelouch was an incredible individual. That was his only thought when he watched the prince in action. It wasn't anything tangible that he could point towards, but the sheer confidence and infallibility that the boy carried himself with was absurd. No matter where he followed the prince, he noted how everyone, even the adults around him, seemed to subtly adjust themselves in his presence. Almost as if the boy demanded their respect.

Despite the lack of perceivable action, he knew that the prince was gearing up for something. They had been busy in the preceding weeks up to the funeral. Frequent visits to the Ashfords, meetings with Schneizel and Cornelia, and even the odd meeting or two with distinguished members of the scientific community. He did not pretend to know what his prince was planning, but he knew that it was something big.

He would be ready.

There was the sound of footsteps, and Jeremiah tensed himself slightly, but immediately relaxed as he saw the familiar figure of his charge. The prince gave him a short glance, before turning his gaze back to his two siblings.

His expression was ragged, and his impeccable posture seemed to have been forgotten for the moment. At seeing his two sisters however, he quickly straightened himself. It would not do to worry the two of them.

Nunnally perked up almost immediately as he stepped out onto the back patio. She seemed to be able to detect the sounds of his particular footsteps. He had to smile thinly at that, since it was incredibly sad in a way.

"Lulu!"

"Brother!"

The twin cries of happiness was a breath of fresh air for him. He walked up in between the two girls, letting them take an arm each. They seemed delighted in his presence, and were proceeding to serenade him with their own voices. He had to hide a chuckle as each of them tried to grab his attention, their voices steadily growing louder.

"Girls!" He shouted, smiling as they both quieted down. "One at a time, alright?"

They both pouted in unison, causing him to chuckle lightly. He grabbed another chair, and placed it in between them. Sitting down, he looked down at the mess of flowers with a raised eyebrow. Euphemia looked sheepish as he picked up one of her creations; a nicely chained flower bracelet.

"Flowers huh?" He looked wistfully at the bracelet in his hands. His two siblings had always loved to make them for him.

"This one looks good, Euphy." He praised, slipping on the bracelet experimentally. The pink-haired girl smiled in return.

Looking to his left, he saw that Nunnally had picked up her work again. "And what are you making Nunnally?"

She made a noncommittal noise. "It's a secret." She murmured.

He looked towards Euphy with a curious glance, receiving a helpless expression. It seemed that she did not know or would not be telling him. He did not mind, simply content with being in the presence of his two sisters.

After the revelation that Cornelia had dropped on him... he had been torn. All of his carefully crafted plans and ideas were thrown out of the window. It almost made his entire goal a lesson in futility. He would not give up however, as that was not in his nature. But the thought that the person behind her murder had been able to order his mother, the _Empress_, was staggering. He would be lying if he said that he was fearless of the possibilities.

"Lulu?"

He turned to face his pink-haired sister, noting her expression of wonder. "Yes?"

"Ah... uhm... you've been holding my hand." She answered with a light blush.

He looked down to see that he had taken one of her hands in his own, and had been caressing the top with his thumb. He blinked. No wonder his hands felt so soft.

"...Sorry." He said at last, almost reluctantly letting go of her hand. Euphemia took her hand back with a smile, cradling it to her chest.

"It's okay." She had been startled at first, but did not mind.

"Brother." Nunnally called from his left. "Look."

She was holding her flowery creation in her hand. The round shape of the flowery wreath was unfamiliar to him.

"Ah, it's... very nice Nunnally." He said at last, trying to hide his confusion.

His sister pouted in return, before motioning with her arms. "Come closer."

Not one to disobey his darling little sister, he peeked his head closer to the girl, guessing that she might want to place it atop his head. She seemed to feel out with one hand, the appendage landing on his cheeks and giving his face a few experimental grabs. He tried not to move as the girl tentatively reached out with both of her hands this time. She set her creation on his head, smoothed his dark locks, and then retracted her hands.

"There." She said contently.

Lelouch felt confused as the wreath settled on his head. "It's... a crown?" He stated in a bewildered manner.

His sister simply smiled in answer. "Of course."

She then reached out in order to embrace him. He obliged without hesitation, and she contented in resting her head against his chest.

"My prince..." She murmured.

He suddenly understood. Behind him Euphie gave a gasp of surprise. "Nunnally..."

The two of them had always called him their Prince, never a Knight or a Hero, and he in turn, called them his Princesses. When they played in the gardens, they were no longer the royal children of Britannia. Instead, they were Prince Lulu, and the Princesses, Nunnally and Euphy.

A lifetime ago.

"No, silly... that's not how you refer to a princess." She chided into his chest.

He tightened his hold around her.

"...Of course, my dear Princess Nunnally." He whispered.

* * *

A series of hasty knocks sounded from his door. Lelouch sunk back into his seat with a sigh. Rubbing at his tired eyes, he gave an errant glance towards the door. His train of thought had been broken, and there was little he could do about it.

"Come in." He said curtly.

The door opened swiftly, and his blonde-haired butler promptly stepped inside. His usually impeccable form was in disarray, and his expression was one of slight panic. "My prince, Lord Ashford is on the phone..." He seemed to hesitate for a moment. "He seemed quite worked up, my prince."

Lelouch blinked, then gestured with his hands. "Well? Give me the phone."

"Of course."

His servant handed him the cordless phone in a smooth motion, and left in the same way. Lelouch paused before bringing the phone up to his ears, making sure the doors were closed.

"Ruben?" He asked, once his door had closed shut.

"Lelouch." The reply was breathless and relieved.

That worried him. "Are you alright?" He asked in concern.

"I- of course, but it's not good, Lelouch." Ruben replied in a hurried voice.

"What's going on?" He asked in confusion.

"They've made their move."

He took a sharp intake of breath. "This early?"

"Lelouch, they're outside of my house."

"What?" Lelouch sat up straighter in his seat. "Ruben, are you- Is your family safe?"

"We're fine lelouch." He answered promptly. "It's more of a passive move."

He did not bother to hide his sigh of relief. "Good, tell me what's going on."

"Accusation of _treason_." Ruben revealed sharply. "They had the gall to involve the police... and the media." He said the last part with a grim tone.

"...Who was behind it?" Now that their enemies had made their move, he needed to know what method they were going to use.

"Callaghan, who else?" Ruben replied bitterly.

Lelouch scoffed. "Hmph, no wonder they involved the media, someone like him..."

The Callaghans were a wealthy family that were relatively new, compared to most of the other noble families. Their wealth was a result of a generation of smart investments and strong-arm tactics in the business sector. They had the money, but not the power that came with it. After all, to thrive in Britannia, one had to have a strong history... or a stronger connection.

He didn't know who was backing the outspoken purist member. But the fact that someone like him had the nerve to attack the Ashfords, of all people in a public setting, did not bode well. Though they were weakened, that did not mean they were helpless. The Ashfords were a proud lion, backed into a dark corner. Their enemies should have been wary.

"What do they have on you?" He asked, after a moment of consideration. The local police did not have the power to go far with a charge of treason, and would have dismissed the case given enough time. Accusing a noble of treason would have gotten the person laughed at... if the situation were normal.

"Nothing." Ruben began. "At least, on the surface... but that weasel has been saying something about how we used Ashford technology to support Britannian enemies." There was a pause from his end. "Knightmare-Frame parts." He added in a whisper.

Lelouch sighed heavily, sinking back into his seat. "It's quite obvious that they are trying to set you up."

"I expect nothing less from those purist dogs." Ruben scoffed. "Accusing _us_, of treason... why, back in my day, such words would have started a blood feud, and in fact-" He snarled.

"Ruben." He interrupted. "What are you going to do?"

Silence.

"Ruben..."

"Lelouch, you know that I would be more than willing to fight to the end... if it were any other situation." His tone was filled with regret, his previous anger forgotten.

He understood what Ruben was saying. The man was not fighting for the honour of his family anymore. Most nobles would have given everything they had for their name and honour. Ruben Ashford was a man who put his loved ones first... and it was something he respected immensely.

"You're leaving then?" He asked.

"We have to, I have no other choice." He replied in a defeated voice. Remaining in Britannia while they continued to rack up false charges was not a smart move. He had no doubt that it would eventually reach the high courts. In that environment, he had no chance. A conviction of treason merits a death sentence for the entire family.

Lelouch closed his eyes, thinking on the current situation. The accusation of treason would not carry the purists far, but the media... they were planning something. If public opinion could be swayed to their side, and he had no doubts what the public would feel about the illustrious Ashford's fall, then they had little chance of fighting this. Victory was out of the question.

Any rational person would have agreed with Ruben's choice to cut his losses. Then again, there was nobody quite like Lelouch.

He did not accept defeat.

"Give me a week." He suddenly said.

"Lelouch..."

"Fine, three days."

There was a pause from Ruben's end. A soft sigh was heard.

"I do not like to gamble, Lelouch."

Lelouch smirked. "Then you have never betted on me before."

* * *

He eyed the luxurious estate with a disinterested gaze. From the perfectly trimmed gardens, to the crystal clear water fountain, it was a sight that displayed its owner's wealth. To Lelouch, the sight was not the least bit impressive.

He was slightly miffed that he had to walk the rest of the way up to the front doors. It was likely the owner had that feature in mind when he had commissioned the estate. What better way to show off your wealth, then to let your guests walk through it.

As he neared the front door, he noticed the harrowed looks on the gathered servants' faces. Finally, he spotted the head of the estate, a blonde-haired man with a short beard, who looked nervous at the foot of the door steps. The man seemed to widen his eyes as he took in the sight of Lelouch, and his bodyguard.

It was not everyday that you received a guest of the royal persuasion, especially when you were not a noble.

"Your Highness." The man gave a short bow, taking care to meet the proper formalities required of him.

"Mr. Callaghan." He greeted. Jeremiah must have given the man a stern glare, for the man straightened up and hastily gestured for his servants.

"I must say, it is quite a pleasure to meet you- but ah, what am I saying, come, let us talk inside." He gestured for them to enter his home.

Lelouch followed without comment, mentally assessing the man before him. He held himself with pride, but did not have the confidence in front of someone of higher rank. He did not treat his servants well, judging by their averted eyes and nervous movements. Most importantly, he prided himself in material things. Every inch of the lobby was decorated with elaborate furnishings.

Weak, bigoted, arrogant.

Rupert Callaghan seemed to walk slower as they passed into the main foyer, hoping that his guest would be impressed. Lelouch gave him a bored look, and the man picked up his pace.

Arriving before a pair of ornate double doors, he gave a brief look towards Gottwald. "Do wait outside, Gottwald."

He nodded, only the narrowing of his eyes indicating he understood the hidden message.

"Shall we?" His host asked, gesturing for him to enter the office.

Lelouch entered without preamble, giving a quick scan of the room. Like the rest of the manor, it was filled with elaborate furnishings, some of which being more expensive than those in his own home. Ignoring the various antiques and expensive paintings, he made directly for the desk.

His host hastily adjusted his walk, arriving at the seat of his desk. He must have been wanting to make small talk before getting into their business. Lelouch had little time in his schedule to be making nice with someone like him however.

"So." Callaghan said, after the two of them had sat down. "Would you like some tea, your Highness?"

At his nod, the older man poured the prepared tea into two cups. He did not drink from his cup immediately, instead, choosing to observe the man in front of him. If his mood was any indication, he seemed to be completely oblivious about his true purpose.

"Mr. Callaghan." He began, after taking a few sips of tea. "Thank you for seeing me on such short notice."

The man hastily shook his head. "No, no. It's quite an honour, your Highness." His smile was wide, and fake. No doubt the man was slightly angered by having to adjust his schedule in order to meet up with a mere boy. No matter if the boy was royalty.

"In any case, I wish to thank you for your kind words at the funeral."

The man seemed to straighten up at his words. "No need to, my prince, Empress Marianne was much loved by us all. Her passing was... a tragedy."

Lelouch smiled thinly at his condolences, but merely chose to incline his head. "I also wish to congratulate you on your recent success."

"My prince?" He asked in confusion.

"Your businesses have been thriving, Mr. Callaghan." He praised.

He seemed to retain his confusion, but puffed up slightly at the compliment. "Thank you, your Highness. It was a long road, but well deserved."

"Of course." He wondered how much of the man's success was a result of blackmailing and other underhanded tactics. "It is good to see another rising family in Britannia." He said aloud.

Callaghan inclined his head in a thankful gesture, his previous confusion abated. He seemed to be glad that a member of the royal family was giving him praise. Although Lelouch had little power to his name, he was still a member of the highest family in the country. It would be in Callaghan's best interests to make good with the boy.

"Now, I'd like to get to the main reason why I am here." He placed his cup of tea down. Staring the man opposing him in the eye, he revealed his intentions. "The Ashfords."

The mention of that particular family caused Callaghan's eyes to widen in shock. The man seemed to lose his composure for a split second before forcibly calming himself down. He tried to meet his eyes with a confident grin. "Whatever do you mean, your Highness?" He asked in a nervous tone.

"Quite simply, Mr. Callaghan, your recent actions against the Ashfords." He answered calmly.

The man seemed to freeze in shock for a moment, before his face scrounged up into an ugly expression. "I don't see how that concerns you at all... my prince." He added the formality with a bitter tone.

Lelouch remained unflinching, as he stared into his eyes. "Your senseless vendetta against them... I want you to stop."

The man sneered. "While I still do not understand what you are talking about, even if I had something to do with the Ashfords, it is none of your concern."

"...But it is, and it's the reason why I'm here today." He steepled his hand, giving the man an appraising stare. "To give you a warning."

All sense of reservation seemed to vanish from the man's face. His face red as it strained to contain his fury. "Now listen here you little brat! I don't care who you think you are, or what you think you are capable of, but waltzing in here, in my _home_, and threatening me?" His eyes narrowed. "You forget your place, _boy._"

Lelouch watched him rant with an uncaring expression, which only served to further the man's anger.

"You're just a little boy who lost his mother, and now thinks he can play with the grown ups." He stood up. "But in reality... you're nothing. You have no power, no influence, nothing! And as soon as the Ashfords fall... I just might decide to go for you next."

He had to raise an eyebrow at his words. Callaghan had basically announced his intent to harm a member of the royal family. The man seemed to have realized that, as he calmed himself down, and most of his anger dissipated. He knew that he had made a mistake.

"Your Highness, I-"

He held up a hand, before standing up. There was no need to further prolong the encounter. He had done what he had come here for. He walked to the door without another word, but stopped as he opened the doors.

Turning back, he saw the pale look in the man's face. He was probably afraid that Lelouch would tell his immediate family. A trespass against a royal was not taken lightly.

"Have no fear, Mr. Callaghan. I will forgive you for your outburst." He said lightly, calming the man down slightly. "But know this..." His expression turned dark, and his eyes cold. "When I have stripped away all that you own; your name, your possessions, and your _pride_... remember the mercy that I have shown here today."

He left promptly, without a second glance. Back in the hallway, he caught up with an anxious looking Jeremiah. Seeing the hesitant nod on his bodyguard's face, he made his way out of the manor.

* * *

His eyes roamed over the bright computer screen with startling speed. The rate at which he was reading and absorbing the words were astounding. The particular document he was reading was a recently released scientific journal. The fact that a boy of his age was able to read at such a level, let alone comprehend it, was incredible. Lelouch was not a regular boy.

To further cement that fact, the particular journal he was reading dealt with possible improvements to the refining process of Sakuradite. Currently, there was only one method of refining the precious mineral, and it was costly. The method was highly inefficient, but was considered to be optimal since it posed no risk of igniting the volatile mineral. Safety was paramount when dealing with a mineral that tended to blow up.

Currently, most of the usage of the mineral was in superconductors, and heavy machinery. He had no doubt that eventually, the mineral would be used to create an engine for the next generation of KF frames. He knew that several of the leading minds in the military were hard at work.

What he was interested in was the currently overlooked side of the mineral. Though its potential as a superconductor was well known, not many had utilized the concept to its true potential. The ability to store an immense amount of energy and to release it almost instantaneously had potential.

Even as he finished the journal, and opened a new one, his mind continued to process the information at a whirlwind's pace. Plans, ideas, concepts. They all formed together in the back of his head, for him to review at a later time.

He was someone who continued to astound others with his mind. Not because of his ingenuity, but because of just _how_ knowledgeable he was. He was well versed in all fields of science, history, literature, and had constantly stumped his tutors by his ability to grasp their teachings _and _improve upon it.

A true genius.

Though he frequently drove his many tutors insane, it was not his fault. He was someone that, when given an interesting question or concept, will put his all into finding the answer. Beyond that, he was never driven enough to do something with his knowledge, content with simply learning. Applying it was something that was new to him, but he did not worry, his mind was his most powerful weapon.

The door to his room creaked open, before a head of sandy-brown hair peaked inside. Lelouch felt his heart stop as he saw the familiar sight of his sister. "Nunnally?!"

He rushed over to her, checking over her when he saw that she was alone. She must have wheeled herself over to his door. A considerable feat, when you took in the fact that she was blind and had to stumble along the doors. He wondered how she could have gotten into her wheelchair by herself in the first place.

"Why are you alone? You should have called for a servant... or me." He chastised. It was now that he regretted agreeing to dismiss the 24 hour care he had initially hired. His sister disliked the helplessness the servants caused her to feel.

She was silent, simply reaching out with her arms. As his worry died down, he sighed, while taking his sister into his arms. It was his fault for letting her sleep alone. Though she had said she was fine, he had no doubt that she had been scared.

"It's alright." He whispered, taking her to his bed, where he set her down. He gently tucked her in, and kissed her on the forehead.

He made to move, when she grasped his hands. "...Read to me?" She whispered.

He smiled wryly. "Of course."

Though a genius he might be, he was a brother first and foremost.

* * *

The Ashford accusation, as it came to be called, ended with a rather startling revelation. To the public, who had been keeping track of the situation as if it were a soap opera, the conclusion of the whole situation was much like what they had expected. They scoffed and shook their heads, all of them saying that they had never suspected the Ashfords in the first place.

The media continued to cover the whole fiasco, despite its conclusion early in the morning. Several of their reporters still gathered in front of the Callaghan estate, along with a multitude of curious onlookers. Even now, several government officials could be seen combing the estate, interviewing and questioning the staff.

To the public, this was a scene of justice; an enemy of Britannia taken down. To Lelouch, the scene was one of victory.

Absolute victory.

When someone involved the media as a way of attack, they had to take into consideration the double-edged sword it truly was. One moment they were on your side, taking in your story with a smile. But if a juicier and more outrageous story occurred, they would turn on you without a second thought.

And when the entirety of the Britannian people were against you... well, not even the most powerful of supporters would reach out to help. Lelouch had no doubt that all of Callaghan's support had quietly left, removing all traces of their involvement. They would have to reconsider their plans carefully after this. The Ashfords were not as vulnerable as they had thought. The only question remaining was if they knew that he himself was the one to be blamed.

_...Reporting live in front of the Callaghan estate, with the conclusions of what appeared to be a government sanctioned raid. We have reports that seemed to have confirmed the presence of the SS. As you all know, the SS only involve themselves in cases that pose a direct threat to Britannia. Earlier in the week, Rupert Callaghan accused the head of the Ashfords, Ruben Ashford of..._

He tuned out the rest of the report. Involving the Secret Service was not something that anyone could do, not even a member of the royal family. The people with that kind of reach were those that were simply unreachable. Luckily, he had been able to obtain a favour from Schneizel, someone who had the right connections. His older brother had been curious, but obliged him regardless. He would need to repay that favour soon enough, as he did not like being in another's debt.

Setting Callaghan up for the fall was rather easy. Using the access granted by Cornelia, he had printed out several pages of highly confidential military information, primarily those that dealt with Knightmare Frames. Slipping those pages into Callaghan's hidden safe was done by Jeremiah. Upon finding the incriminating evidence, there would be little the man could say to save himself. It was even more futile considering how the man had been trying to set the Ashford's up the entire time.

This was more than just a victory for him and the Ashfords. It was a message. All those who had thought them to be weak were now reconsidering their opinions. The Ashford's had another ally, and he was incredibly capable. But he could not rely on the same tactics forever, as what he had done today was only possible because of the help of his trusted family.

In the future, he would crush his enemies by his own means. Without mercy, without hesitation. All in order to create a better world.

He turned off the news report, and made for his study.

There was work to do.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for the feedback everyone. They are much appreciated, as I read every one. **

**As always with my stories, I will never rehash a scene or borrow ideas/scenario from anywhere else. But also like my other stories... this one really has no outline. It does have a general timeline in my head. **

**Leading up to the main events in canon, Lelouch will be different, primarily in how much resources he has at his disposal. As he gathers allies and power, he will eventually come to control his very own faction. **

**To those who say that Lelouch is not smart enough to have done what he did in this chapter... well, considering just what he could do in Canon, without much preparation (That whole Poison Gas scenario was done in the spur of the moment), imagine what a driven!Lelouch is capable of with the proper resources at his disposal. **

**Anyways, please feel free to leave any suggestions/critiques/opinions. I welcome them all.**

**Also, to the guest reviewer who likened my title to "Dauntless"... are you serious? Please look up what "Indomitable" means. **


	3. Chapter 3

All was silent in the spacious study.

It was a rather grand room, filled with expensive decor and mahogany furnishings. A few famous paintings decorated the walls and the shelves were lined with books of all genres. One could tell from a first glance that whoever owned this room was someone of culture; or at least, someone of high standing. It was not as if this room had much of a personal touch, being part of the standard design of the huge palace.

The balcony doors were left open, letting in a stream of bright light that illuminated the room and sent the occasional gentle breeze rolling through. It would have been a very relaxing atmosphere to just about anyone. For the two inhabitants of the room however, the room was ignored in favour of the board in front of them.

A pristine, marble chess board was laid out between the two of them, and judging from the pieces, the game was nearing its conclusion. The two locked in their respective positions were two very different, yet similar people. One of them was an adult male, sitting calmly with a calm eye over the board. The other was a young boy who had a frown on his face as he finally settled on his move.

The -clack- of his knight meeting the board broke the silence.

Schneizel sat back with a small smile on his face as he observed the move. It wasn't unexpected by any means, as someone of his level could easily see what the most probable counter was. This choice by Lelouch however, was the one which opened up the most doors. Therefore, it was the best move.

"You've gotten a lot better, Lelouch." His comment finally broke the silence of the hour-long game.

The dark-haired boy gave him a faint smile. "Or maybe you've finally lost your touch."

"Now now," he admonished lightly. "I'm still undefeated aren't I?"

Settling on his move, he took Lelouch's knight with his bishop, opening the field once more in his favour. The boy did not give any indication that he was surprised, and Schneizel did not expect any. Lelouch was very good, especially considering his age. He was no slouch himself but... in a different way. Lelouch was a prodigy of the game, plain and simple; a natural. The boy could see the whole board and every move several steps in advance.

Yet, he was still unable to win a single game against the older man. It wasn't one-sided, as sometimes he came close, but inevitably the game would go in Schneizel's favour. As much as Lelouch was talented, Schneizel played a different sort of game. In the older man's mind, chess was as much about the manipulating the pieces as it was about manipulating the opponent. While Lelouch had the raw talent, there was little he could do against the experience of a well-groomed mind.

As the boy contemplated his next move, Schneizel decided to continue the conversation. "You've been making a lot of moves, Lelouch."

They both knew he wasn't referring to the game before them.

"It was necessary." His reply was quiet as he moved one of his pawns forward. "The world waits for no one."

"Surely a boy can wait for the world then?" Schneizel offered, moving his rook into position. "Check."

"I have never been a mere 'boy', Schneizel." Moving his king to the left, Lelouch stared blankly at the board. "And I count myself lucky for that fact."

Pondering his next move, the older man reached for his cup of tea before giving a glance towards his opponent. There had been a bit of childhood innocence in the boy before him, back when the most etching concern for him had been whether or not he could skip his pointless tutoring sessions. Now, he couldn't say with any amount of certainty if Lelouch had any semblance of innocence left.

"Regardless, you should keep your more... ardent pursuits on the sidelines," he advised, staring pointedly at the boy. "You have been making waves, Lelouch, and certainly not the good kinds."

Britannia's current political arena was as vicious as it was stagnant. Never changing, all who wanted to enter knew exactly what they had to do in order to progress. To even have a foot through the door so-to-speak, required connections with someone relatively high up on the ladder, and even then it would be expensive—not typically in a financial way either. From then on it was up to the newcomer to climb his way up, and depending on his luck, or success, he might even reach the ranks of nobility. The highest positions were of course only granted to those with a royal contact.

"I'll keep that in mind," Lelouch replied absently, still looking at the board. He had already calculated every single move possible from both ends, but he could never be too sure against a person like Schneizel. Against him, a sound strategy rarely worked when applied.

What Lelouch had been doing lately was drawing all sorts of attention, and not the good kind. He was of royal blood, that was true, but even the splendor of nobility couldn't overcome the fact that he was only the 17th prince of the empire. In fact, without the fact that his mother was the _Empress_ herself, most wouldn't even known his name. All this without even mentioning the fact that he was a mere child in comparison—he wasn't even supposed to be a blot on the political map. Yet, the young prince had his own faction, backed by the powerful Ashford family.

The Ashfords had recovered splendidly, as even the blatant sabotage from their peers could hardly put a dent to their projects after they had survived the initial hit. A great majority of their workers were immigrants after all, and from the kindness that the Ashfords had shown them, the workers were loyal. Even if some of the other companies offered a much better contract to try and entice some of the higher-ranked workers, they would not budge. To them, the only reason they had survived as long on Britannian soil was because of the Ashfords.

One might have questioned the notion of the young prince leading them, but could hardly deny the facts. He was the one who had destroyed the Callaghans, sentenced their entire family to a fate almost worst than death. They had been stripped of all of their possessions, and the rumours were that the head of the family was still being interrogated somewhere. To have their entire family worth crumble beneath them, even the most hardened noble could feel a bit of empathy.

Even those with the minimal amount of contacts knew that he was the one who had orchestrated everything. It wasn't as if it was heavily occluded. The prince had visited the Callaghan estate, and then promptly there was a raid by the SS. If anyone had any thoughts of foul play however, they kept it to themselves. Those who had the power to call in the SS were not to be trifled with, as they did not care who you were. If they only knew the truth, they would not be as wary of the young prince. But the fact that most of what they knew about the boy was shrouded in rumours, they could not be certain. Fear of the unknown is the most prevailing after all.

"Check," Lelouch called out after several minutes of deliberation.

Schneizel had to raise an eyebrow at the unorthodox move. It was certainly not typical of his opponent's play style, to put his king in such a risky position. The response then, was obvious. "Check," he parroted, after moving his remaining bishop forward.

It was coming to a close now, with almost all of their pieces depleted. Lelouch had never pushed him this far before, and the thought was as sobering as it was heartening. It meant that his favourite opponent was now catching up, but it also meant that he was growing up. Lelouch was a smart opponent, but some of the teachings he had been trying to impart on the boy was that sometimes chess was about reading your opponent as much as his moves. Once you had a grasp on what truly made your opponent tick, then victory was assured.

"I wanted to thank you," Lelouch said, after a moment of contemplation. "For the help you gave me."

Schneizel waved a hand. "Think nothing of it, anything to help my favourite little brother."

The young prince gave him a small smile. "I'll repay you someday, Schneizel," he continued, despite the look his older brother sent him. "I dislike being in someone's debt."

"Lelouch you're—" The older prince began to say, only to be cut off.

"I know, but regardless, I owe you." His voice was firm, and Schneizel could only sigh wryly, if there was something that all of his siblings shared, it was sheer stubbornness. Even Euphemia had a stubborn streak to her.

"Then I will gladly accept some belgian chocolate," he said softly, eyeing the board absently. There was only one move left, and it would determine the outcome of the game.

"I will keep that in mind," Lelouch replied, and then got up from his seat. He gave the board a solemn glance before moving making his final move. It settled onto the board heavily, breaking the tranquility of the room.

For a moment, both of the players regarded the board in silence. It had been a long game, and the end was satisfying in its own way.

"I will take my leave now," Lelouch said quietly, regarding the clock with a grimace. The game had been enjoyable, but had definitely pulled him away from his busy schedule.

"Of course, send my regards to Nunnally will you?"

Lelouch nodded, and made his way out of the estate, where Jeremiah was waiting with the car. He had several things that needed to be taken care of, and the deadline was coming to a close. If he wanted to carry out his plan, it needed to be finalized before the weeks end. Part of the reason he visited Schneizel today was also to secure his help in this last venture. Someone with military contacts was rare in itself, but someone who knew the head of the military himself? That was as rare as it was going to get.

He nodded to Schneizel's eerily still assistant on his way out. Canon had been standing as still as a painting the whole time, and the boy had almost forgotten him.

"What's the matter, my prince?" Canon asked, breaking the silence once more. Schneizel's eyes still remained on the board, staring intently at the last piece that Lelouch had moved. Canon, who had a rudimentary knowledge of the game could not tell who had been the victor. "I assume you won?" he asked in mild confusion.

"No..." His eyes traced the board, where there were still a few pieces on each side remaining. A more amateur player would have assumed that Lelouch had forfeited when he left, as he had not finished the game in a conclusive manner. To someone who was as experienced as Schneizel however, the move was obvious.

"It was a draw."

* * *

The ticking of the large grandfather clock in his study usually provided a sense of calm to him. It was an ornate piece, having been assembled from some foreign land and made up of materials that would have surely cost a fortune. The only sentimental value he got from the thing was the fact that it had belonged to his mother; a gift she had told him, from one of her compatriots. He did not know who, but whoever it was had expensive tastes—there was no need for diamonds on the clockface.

On this evening however, the ticking was almost agonizing... mostly because of the fact that there was another melody that added to it in an annoying manner. Someone was _humming_—off-beat of course—to each individual tick, disturbing the calm and ruining any tranquility that the patterned ticking provided. It didn't help that the girl that was humming was obviously doing it to annoy him. She sent him a small smirk as she hummed while swinging her legs back and forth from the high leather chair beside him.

"Would you stop!" he suddenly shouted, finally throwing down his pen in exasperation. He sent a stern glare to the blonde beside him even as she let out a cute giggle.

"Why, whatever do you mean, my dear prince?" she asked in laughter, her eyes filled with mirth.

He was tempted to growl at her, but it would have only served to humour her. Even now, having shouted at her, he knew that he had lost the silent game of cat and mouse between them. Milly always knew the best way to annoy him, and not even a minute into her humming, he had snapped.

"I thought you said you had homework to do," he muttered irritably, silently cursing the fact that he had lost his train of thought. Sighing, he leaned back into his comfortable seat—the seat almost engulfing him due to its size—and closed his eyes. His work would have to wait for now, it was impossible to work when Milly was in the same room.

"You're so boring, Lulu~, don't you know that that was just an excuse to get us alone?" Her eyes twinkled, and she suddenly lurched forward, most definitely intruding on his personal space.

If he was affected by the closeness, he didn't show it, simply staring back at her stoically. "And, what, may I ask, is your plan now that we are all 'alone'?" he asked blandly.

She pouted as he did not react even after ten solid seconds of staring, pulling back, she crossed her arms and huffed. "You're the boy here, Lelouch, you should know!"

He really didn't. "Need I remind you that we are only ten years old?"

"So?" she answered errantly, twirling a lock of hair beneath her ears. "Never too early to start."

"Start on what?"

She blushed. "You know..."

"No, I really don't."

This time her huff was angry, and she threw up her hands. "Gosh, you're such a _boy_, Lelouch."

He opened his mouth to remind her that, yes in fact, he was a member of the younger male population, but remembered who he was dealing with here. Milly was almost impossible to reason with, it was a wonder how Nunnally did it. His sister could get Milly to do anything, while he could barely get her to stop stealing his pens.

"Shouldn't you be doing your homework?" he tried instead, switching the topic away from whatever her whims had settled on.

She sighed, resting a hand against her cheek. "Probably... you know how much I like history."

Even with their respective ages, they couldn't be compared to an average child. They were both the children of nobility, and even if she wasn't a male heir, the expectations were almost the same. Tutors from when they had barely learned to walk, and lessons that ranged from politics to finance. They each had a name to live up to after all, his more than any other; even if he despised the fact.

"World History?" he asked absently, thinking back on the topic. He had always found history rather interesting, if only to analyze all of the great faults that even the greatest leaders were remembered for. Sometimes, he liked to imagine if he were put in charge of a certain time period.

"Mmhm." Milly put her notebook onto the table, and indicated the title of the page she had been writing in. "The Age of Revolution," she intoned dully.

"I actually found that period rather interesting, you know, we wouldn't be here right now if not for... what?" He had trailed off at the look Milly had sent him.

"Oh, Lulu..." she sighed. "You need a hobby."

Lelouch almost looked affronted at her words, he didn't think there was anything wrong with his appreciation for the academics. He opened his mouth for a retort, before she cut him off.

"Besides chess," she added, and sent him a smirk. "Hey, how about you go horseback riding with me and some friends?"

He almost grimaced at the thought. Not that he wouldn't have liked to spend time with Milly, or the actual act of riding, no, it was the fact that her friends were insane. All of them were the daughters of nobility in one way or the other, and apparently part of their upbringing was a class entirely dedicated to 'gain as much favour from the boy prince as possible'. Really, the few times he had met them in person, some of them had already been talking about marriage. He had been eight at the time!

"I'm busy," he told her half-truthfully. "But... you should go with Nunnally and Euphy."

She blinked. "Would they like to go?"

He nodded in return. "Euphy loves horses, and Nunally... well, I have a feeling she rather hates being cooped up all day."

There was a moment of silence as they were reminded of Nunnally. She had gotten notably better, now that a steady amount of time had passed since the... incident. The damage had been done, to both Lelouch and his sister. Nunnally had been a bright child, and active as well, his mother had once joked that all of his physical energy had gone to her. Now, she was a shell of her former self, though he was making progress. She enjoyed when he spent time with her, and loved it especially when he read to her. She had always been a fan of the old prince and princess novels.

"Alright, I'll invite them before I leave," Milly nodded, then began to hum in thought. "You sure you don't want to come?"

He shook his head, looking out of the large windows of the study. "There's something I need to finish."

Milly sighed but did not comment further as the two began to settle into a familiar comfortable silence. Lelouch went back to his work, going through pages and pages of scientific documents that looked almost like hieroglyphs to her. She was a smart girl, and certainly knew more than the average ten year old. Yet, the stuff that Lelouch was combing through would have sent even the most educated adult's mind whirling. He was truly amazing to her.

She was saddened for some reason, as she watched him stop at a particular section of the paper he held, intelligent eyes narrowed in thought. For all of his incredible intelligence, Lelouch was still just a boy. She would always remember him as the kind boy who had caught her eye right from the beginning. He was someone who had never needed to pretend, someone who went about the world by his own will; something that had captivated her. At the end of it all, he was still her best friend, and she would have given almost anything to have prevented the tragedy that had befallen him. The kindness in his eyes was still there, but it was now covered by a jaded layer of cautiousness.

"Say, Lulu..." she broke the silence, putting down her pen and gazing absently into her notebook.

"Hmm?" he murmured, eyes still locked onto a particular passage.

"If I had to leave... would you miss me?" she asked softly.

Lelouch raised a brow and turned towards her. "Leave?"

"Leaving the country I mean," she amended, and looked down at her lap. "Out of Britannia."

"That's... is it your father?" He sent her a look to which she avoided. Despite how vocal the support from her family was, there were many that did not like how much danger associating with the royal family had brought them. Marianne the Flash was a safe bet. There couldn't have been anyone higher up the ladder to have made an alliance with. But she was gone, and the alternative—her ten year old child—was not what one would call a solid or even plausible bet.

He was lucky to have the support of Ruben Ashford, who still had full reign of his family assets. Milly's father tolerated him at best, but he was not a supporter. Despite having worked out, their current situation was still precarious at best. Scrutiny and the worst kind of attention was being forced onto the Ashford family in lieu of him. He suspected that they had received some threats over the months, but Ruben was silent on that topic. It would explain the looks Milly's mom sent him everytime he went to visit. It saddened him to see a hint of fear in the kind eyes of Mrs. Ashford.

Milly nodded mutely, and sighed with a faint smile. "He's worried you know, and so is mother. Don't get them wrong, Lulu, they still respect grandfather's decision to support you, but can't help but feel worried about the attention."

Even she had been facing some trouble in that regard. She had had a lot of 'friends'—the friendship that came along with those of high nobility—but not any more. The parents of those who had called her a friend no longer wanted to be associated with her, and the few that remained were frosty at best. It had even come to the point where her father had a guard with her anytime she went out.

"I would miss you, Milly," Lelouch said earnestly, and he took her hand in one of his. "I... you know I truly do appreciate you." He hadn't said much of a thanks to the blonde girl, despite how much she had done for him. He would be a liar if he said that her provided comforting did not help him. In those few weeks, even months, his strength had been an illusion, slowly cracking at the seams. Being around his trusted friends and family however, helped him move past his weakened state. Milly and Euphy had been there for him and his sister, and he would never forget that.

"I would say that I wished you didn't have to," he added softly, and gave her hand a squeeze. "But perhaps it's for the best." The situation at home was hardly stable after all, and he would hate for her family to be caught up in any of coming events.

"I don't want to go." She latched onto his hand, and gave him a teary eyed look. "I... I don't want to leave you."

If there was a weakness that Lelouch could say without a doubt that he had, then it was when a girl cried in front of him. He got up from his seat and closed the distance between them, hugging her tightly. He murmured softly into her hair, and didn't mind as she sniffled into his chest.

"It's alright," he whispered, stroking her back gently. "We'll see each other again, and I'll make sure to call. Wherever you are, you are still my best friend."

She looked up at him with tear-streaked eyes. "Promise?"

"I promise," he assured her, and she was satisfied as she rested her head back into his chest.

Lelouch vi Britannia always fulfilled his promises. Always. Even if she was several seas apart, he would keep his words, and she would make him. There wasn't anyone like Lelouch in the world after all, and she intended to be by his side.

* * *

"This is the place?" he asked warily and with a note of disbelief.

The assistant that was following them rubbed the back of her neck nervously as the young prince and his bodyguard looked around the large room with disdain. It was a big room, with a ceiling doubled in height, and the white walls reflected the lights to give the area a perspicuous look. This was supposed to be a state of the art laboratory after all.

"Ahaha..." she laughed nervously, and coughed pointedly into her fist. "Dr. Reinwald likes it this way, and has insisted that we don't touch the... scraps."

"Right..." Lelouch shook his head and gestured for the assistant to lead on. They would need a guide in this place.

The pristine walls and tables had all been littered with junk. The literal kind of junk, as he saw what appeared to be half of a coffee mug along with a dented piece of scrap metal. In between the miscellaneous pieces of scrap, he could see a few parts of machinery, and even a few constructed parts of a KNF system. If not for those signs of interest, he would have turned around and walked out.

Now he knew why Ruben had been so reluctant to arrange a meeting between his top engineer. Let it not be said that all geniuses were without their eccentricities however, and despite the dismal state of his lab, the person he was coming to meet had a very well-acclaimed reputation in the scientific community. Of course, he had an even worse reputation in regards to personality, but then again, he wasn't being paid outrageous sums by the Ashford company for nothing. This man was one of the chief minds behind the Ganymede, the KNF that had propelled the Ashfords forward into grandeur, helped along largely by his mother herself.

It had also been the basis for a great many of the newer frames coming out, as the basic design was proven in the field, and in rigorous testing to be quite effective. Its only drawback was that it required a huge amount of power, and could only be piloted for a short time due to the large external batteries that were required. In terms of speed and manoeuvrability however, it was much better than what any of their competitors were churning out. It was a shame that it was now being retired, as the cost was simply not viable for mass-production.

"Here we are," the assistant said, and coughed loudly once more to gain the attention of the man that had been typing away at his laptop.

Lelouch had to blink twice to make sure he was seeing things right. The man had several laptops and seemed to be alternating between them, muttering all the while. His messy grey hair was frizzled and.. burnt on the ends, only serving to add to his insane appearance. His lab coat was splattered with brown stains—Lelouch assumed it was coffee—from some liquids. If not for the miniature mechanical arm that was placed on the table in front of him, he would have dismissed the man altogether. He watched on in curiosity as the hand made a gripping motion with its metal digits, the sound of hydraulics almost unbearably loud.

"Damn... not enough power to sustain motion," the grey-haired man muttered, and powered down his experiment forcibly—he ripped the arm from its power source and promptly threw it to the left. There was a loud crash as it fell somewhere onto the floor.

"Dr. Reinwald, you have company." The assistant was calm despite having seen her boss throw what had to be an expensive piece of equipment to the side.

"Oh!" he gave a startled shout as he turned around, and blinked several times as he took in the sight of Lelouch and his bodyguard. Jeremiah looked quite annoyed at the moment, and he eyed the surrounding area warily—the whirling and screeching of machinery did not sit well with him.

"My goodness, is this the young prince?" Reinwald asked excitedly, and quickly walked up with a hand extended. "What a pleasant surprise."

Lelouch hesitantly shook the hand, hoping that it was only machine oil that was present on the man's dirtied fingers. "Dr. Reinwald," he greeted, "Your reputation precedes you."

"Does it now, my prince?" The older man then sent his assistant a look. "Glad to see someone has heard of my brilliance, lord only knows how little appreciation I get here."

The assistant huffed before turning to the other pair and giving them a bow. "If you'll excuse me, my prince, my lord."

"Oh, right, where are my manners," the man murmured, before turning towards Jeremiah. "Lord Gottwald, my pleasure."

The tall figure of his bodyguard merely grunted in reply, not bothering to take the offered hand. It was easy to forget that the man who had pledged himself to him was someone of reputable renown. If the engineer was offended he didn't show it, simply turning back to the prince who he could sense was feeling a bit restless.

"Anyway, how may I be of service today, my prince?" he asked, before settling into a wooden stool by his workbench. "I've been told by Lord Ashford to help you in whatever way I can."

"I have something—a design, that I want to run by you," Lelouch answered, and gestured towards his bodyguard. Jeremiah opened up his briefcase before handing him the required documents. "I have been told that you are well-versed in physics, particular in electrodynamics."

Reinwald scoffed, "Please, my prince, I practically wrote the book on that subject. Unfortunately the so called professors of that field have proven to me how little people understand about even the basics. Why, they could barely recite Gauss's law much less teach a class on electric field theory. But, I digress, how may I be of service to you today?"

Lelouch handed him the report that he had been working on over the course of the week. "A theoretical work of mine, assimilating most modern theories on the subject matter itself. It's not very concise at the moment—most of the reactions are under ideal circumstances, but from my understanding, it should be possible."

"A... superconductor?" He murmured, eyes wide as he scanned through the report. It was incredibly detailed, and even had some approximations based on calculations. "This is... did you really write all this?"

There was that look in his eye. The one that Lelouch had received all of his life, from adults and children alike. Throwing their first observations of him aside, and really looking at the boy before them. Most were wary, because he knew and understood far beyond what any his age should. But it was more than that, because in his eyes they now saw that he was the one that was judging them, not the other way around. In his eyes, he saw their measured worth, and few could stand his gaze for long.

Lelouch nodded. "I took most of the designs and numbers from existing research, but the concept should be mine, although similar to some of the more abstract theories. I just condensed the research into an applicable format." The young prince explained, and decided not to reveal just how he had come across the sensitive research data.

Shaking his head, the grey-haired scientist could barely believe that the paper he was reading came from the boy—who couldn't be any older than ten. It was an incredible idea, but his well-trained eyes spotted many flaws in the design as he scoured through it. "This... this could work," he muttered, as he nodded with each of the proposed steps. "Might take awhile to put into effect however... these initial stages alone will take much work to set up."

"That is fine," Lelouch agreed, waiting patiently for the man to finish his assessment. "We have time, and don't worry about funding, I have Ruben's backing on this."

There was excitement in his voice now that he was almost through with the design. "This would be amazing, my prince, the initial numbers alone—this, no, this _will_ change the industry standard as we know it." He was now showing the giddy scientist inside of him as he finished scanning the final page. "These final numbers," he murmured, and did some calculations in his head. "That kind of energy... the things we could do..."

"So it's possible then?" Lelouch asked calmly, and received a sharp nod.

"I will not lie and say that this will be easy to bring to life, nor will I say that it will be a surety, but I agree with your initial assessment—theoretically, this should be possible. And, if I have your permission, my prince, I would like to get started on this right away." He had never been this excited for something in his life, but now, given the designs to something _huge,_ and certainly game-changing, he couldn't help but be floored.

"That's what I wanted to hear, Dr. Reinwald," Lelouch said with a smile. "Please keep me updated with your progress, you'll receive the details of the funding from my office later."

"Thank you, my prince!" He bowed low, and then shuffled off immediately, likely to get started on the numerous tests that would be needed.

He left the two standing for a second, and Lelouch shook his head in amusement before leading the way out. He had gotten what he had come for, and even though it wouldn't bare effort for a few years at the least, he was a patient lad. He had to be. Not much could be accomplished with the current reach and influence he had right now. To accomplish his dream... of creating a tangible world for his sister, he would need to build his bases.

For now, he would be content with building up his circle of influence, slowly and surely at first, such that none of his enemies would have time to react. For now, he would make his plans, set the foundations for them, and sit back. When the time came, he would only need to relay the word, and watch as everything came together. A well-thought out strategy was the most rewarding after all.

"If I may ask, what was the real implications of your design, my prince?" Jeremiah's question was sudden as they walked out of the large lab. The bodyguard had steadily grown into his role, no longer as stiff, but not any less vigilant. Even now, his eyes continued to scan around every corner for possible threats.

"What do you know about superconductors, Gottwald?" Lelouch replied, deciding to humour him. Gottwald had been his silent companion during all of his numerous excursions, and he rarely asked questions despite the burning curiosity he likely had.

The turquoise-haired man furrowed his brow, searching his mind for the information he had heard somewhere before. "They are objects that can store great amounts of energy, right?" he tried.

Lelouch nodded almost absently. "Store and release, with almost limitless potential given the right material and catalyst." There was a reason why the topic was so revered in current modern science. The current sakuradite-powered engine was a superconductor, flawed though it might be, it still churned out an enormous amount of energy. "Right now, the amount of energy that refined sakuradite can produce is so enormous, that we can barely use a fraction of it—the efficiency is incredibly low."

Jeremiah nodded, thinking back to his class on KNFs and how they worked. The engine was incredible in that it even allowed such a power-heavy system like a knightmare to move in the first place, but it was limited in that it required copious amount of coolant and energy-fillers in order to prevent the engine from overheating. "So, a better superconductor engine?" he asked, not quite believing that his charge could have managed to design something as extravagant as that.

"Not quite," he answered with a shake of his head. "That would be out of the question for a single person, no, what I proposed is a simple solution to an outstanding question. What to do with all of the excess energy produced by the sakuradite engines?"

Suddenly, it was all clear. "A battery..." he murmured, and widened his eyes as he thought about the application of such a thing. "That would be..."

"Incredible. Dangerous as well." Lelouch had no doubt that in the wrong hands that the proposed design could be twisted and weaponized. "Mostly however, it would serve as a backup power-source for KNF pilots on the field, and perhaps even used in commercial applications."

"Amazing," Jeremiah muttered, and couldn't help but shake his head at the ingenuity of the boy that he had sworn himself to. Barely ten years old, and already on the verge of changing the current standard of technology. "It sounds useful, but yet I can't help but think about how much the military would love this."

The military, who had shifted a considerable amount of their resources into research and development over the years, would kill to have the technology that Lelouch was proposing. The capability to store the excess energy, and to access it as a way to extend a battle, there was no way they would pass something like this.

"That's the plan," Lelouch said with a smirk, and suddenly Jeremiah understood.

Lelouch had been going to numerous meetings over the weeks, and some of them had been with the heads of the Britannian military. None of those meetings had anything to do with the plan he had just set into motion here, but the point was that the boy had connections to the military in the first place. In the business of making and selling KNF parts, there was no better patron than the military.

If he managed to actualize his concept and bring it to life, then there would be no contest for the other companies vying for the vaunted military contracts. They would bend over backwards to have access to it, and in the process, offer almost anything. The Ashfords stood a lot to gain, and Lelouch even more so. It would cut off all of their competition and cement their place as the only producers of KNF parts in Britannia.

It was a gamble however. There could be no telling what became of the development process, and whether or not it was feasible. Not to mention the enormous expenses that such a process would take. If the design fell through, then he would be setback tremendously.

Lelouch vi Britannia however, did not bet. Everything he does is calculated, thought out beforehand, and when all cards are down, he tended to be the victor.

For him, there was no such thing as gambling.

* * *

**Author's Note:** The end.

Well, certainly took long enough. This is still setting up the groundwork for the main story, after all, there is not much you can truly do as a ten year old. The next chapter will be wrapping up the developments he had done as a boy remaining in Britannia, and then ending with the beginning of the Japanese invasion—where the original series began.

The role of the Ashford family is actually huge, and I think that in canon, if not for the assassination of Marianne then they would have been a huge influence in the KNF field. They were the ones who had designed the Ganymede after all, a KNF that was beyond its time. Some even thought that the reason why Marianne was assassinated was in order to curb the growing influence of the Ashfords, which will make its way to Lelouch's assumptions.

Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed reading, and see you next time.


End file.
